The Private Life of Miss Fanny Price
by EBGansteve
Summary: Fanny Price has not set foot in Mansfield Park for five years. Now 23, she returns to her childhood home to celebrate the wedding of Mariah and Mr. Rushworth. Everyone seems pleased to have her back. Even her new friends, Mary and Henry Crawford seem overjoyed to meet her. However, Fanny is depressed as love seems to blossom for everyone else. Can she find her own happy ending?


Chapter One

Fanny Price did not relish the thought of returning to Mansfield Park; truth be told, she dreaded it. There had been little warmth or love provided her in this house. Taken under the care of Mr. and Mrs. Bertram after her father's passing, Fanny felt akin to a pebble in their shoes. She was an unwanted creature with no one else to turn to, and so a sense of obligation left her trapped as a ward of the Bertram's at Mansfield Park.

She'd held on until she reached eighteen and on her birthday, she left without a backward glance. It had been easy, she felt no attachment to this house nor it's occupants. They were all cold, self-absorbed creatures. Well, all except Edmund. Her dear Edmund. He'd been her saving grace as a child. The only one to show her kindness. Three years her senior, he'd left for university and hardly managed to find time to return home. But during his visits he would always sneak in a few private hours for Fanny.

When she left five years ago, it pained her to think that she may never see Edmund again, but the slight chance that he might return home for good, had not been temptation enough to keep her there. Edmund had never thought of Fanny in any romantic sense and the pain of him forever remaining just beyond her grasp, was too acute.

As she stood staring down the long gravel drive, Fanny wondered what had possessed her to accept the invitation to return. If she were honest with herself, she was desperate to look upon Edmund Bertram's face once more. Her one and only love during the course of her life. While he may have been far away, he was never far from her thoughts. Fanny took a fortifying breath and readied herself for a visit to her past. Willing her feet to move was a challenge. The first step would not be an easy one. Upon leaving she had promised herself that she would not endure the torture of returning here.

Fanny took a hesitant step, her feet crunching down on the all too familiar gravel. She noticed several gardeners milling about the lawn and tending the garden. Farther down the drive, closer to the house were more workers bees busily arranging tents and furniture about the lawn. Mariah Bertram was to be married to Mr. Geoffrey Rushworth in a mere 36 hours.

Fanny could not fathom what had possessed Mariah to put Fanny's name on the guest list. However, Fanny had indeed received an invitation with a handwritten note extending further invitation for her to stay on the grounds of Mansfield Park in order to participate in all the wedding festivities. Quite honestly, Fanny was flabbergasted. Her initial shock swiftly turned to suspicion. Fanny had been blessed with an overactive imagination and wondered perhaps if they felt short staffed and planned to rope her into serving the other guests during the reception. She imagined milling about the room dispensing over priced wine to a bunch of pretentious party-goers.

Fanny forced herself back to reality as she reached the front steps of the house. The outward appearance of the house left something to be desired. Just like its occupants, the house lacked warmth and character. A visitor had to be brave to venture into such a dwelling. It was an old, gray, massive and masculine home that had been in the Bertram family for generations. The west wing of the house was completely closed off and badly in need of repair. It was costly to maintain such an estate. Fanny had been reminded constantly throughout her youth that the Bertram's had far better uses for their money than tending to strays such as herself. However being the "selfless" individuals they were, they cared for Fanny before their material desires. Fanny's father had been the chauffeur to the present Mr. Bertram. He passed away leaving a young Fanny with no family to claim her. That was how she'd been "rescued" by the Bertram's. There were moments, mostly during her early adolescence, when she had wondered if the foster system would not have been a better life or at least, a happier one.

Fanny tapped the knocker three times against the door. Unsure whether she truly wished for someone to answer. A little shiver of fear ran down her spine. Five years was a long time. Fanny had certainly changed during her absences. She had made certain of it. She assumed that the years would have created a change within all of the family. For better or for worse, she would soon find out.

The door was pulled open and Fanny met with a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

For a moment, Fanny lost her breath as she took in Edmund Bertram. The years had certainly been kind to him. It was as if time stood still, for he had not aged a day. Fanny opened her mouth to say hello, but was silenced as she was pulled into a fierce hug.

"Fanny. I can't believe it. I'm so happy you've come." Edmund spoke, his voice almost reverent, into her soft hair as he held her tightly for a few moments. He hesitated to let go for fear that she might vanish again.

He released her and took a step back to allow the prodigal daughter to enter the house.

Startled and pleased by the warm reception, Fanny released a nervous chuckle. "It's good to see you too Edmund." She answered honestly, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Edmund gave her a smile, before scowling down at her. "I should be cross with you, you know?"

Fanny look up surprised by his reprimanding tone. "Me, whatever have I done?" She demanded, honestly worried that she had offended him in some way.

"No phone calls. No emails, no letters, one wondered if you were even still alive Ms. Price." Edmund teased. "Never mind that now. We've got you back. And we will not let you escape so easily this time." He nudged her shoulder as they walked side by side to the back yard. "Everyone's been very anxious for your arrival." He admitted.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Truly?" Fanny laughed. "Now I know you must be teasing me." Disbelief was evident in her soft voice.

"I most certainly am not." Edmund assured her. He put a hand on her arm, stopping them both in their tracks. Edmund looked very seriously at the young lady standing before him. "Fanny Price, you are an important member of the family, whether or not you were ever made to feel as such. Why didn't you ever visit us? You've been missed, by everyone." Edmund explained, and the sincerity in his voice nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Edmund." Fanny started, unsure how to respond to such a speech. Before she could continue, a rather silly looking fellow rounded the corner to the hallway and spotted them.

A goofy grin spread across the face of the man as he rushed to Edmund's side. "Hello," he spoke cheerfully to Fanny. "You must be Miss Price. I am Geoffrey Rushworth. It's a pleasure. I've heard so much about you, I feel as though we are family already." He grabbed Fanny, pulling her into an awkward hug, She was momentarily stunned and taken aback by this stranger's hearty introduction.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Rushworth." Fanny said after finding her voice.

He broke their hug and looked at Fanny with a smile. "No no no. You must call me Geoff. Everyone does." Suddenly he turned his attention to Edmund. "Do you know where my darling Mariah has run off to? I can't seem to find my bride to be."

Edmund shook his head. "I haven't seen her this morning. Aunt Norris knows I'm sure. You should ask her, she's on the patio with everyone. We're headed there now." Edmund explained and taking Fanny's hand in his, he headed to the back deck before Fanny could protest.

Geoff followed close behind, recounting for Fanny the story of his first meeting Mariah. Fanny could hardly listen as she tried to tamp down her anxiety over seeing everyone again so soon. Edmund had not changed a bit. His kind and generous nature never faltered. She hoped beyond reason that the rest of the family had somehow absorbed his good qualities. They had reached the deck and Edmund stepped aside to allow Geoff through first. "We'll be right behind you." Edmund explained.

Unconcerned with their affairs and on the hunt for Mariah, Mr. Rushworth left them alone.

Fanny looked into Edmund's gentle hazel eyes. "I'm not certain I'm ready for this." Fanny whispered. Edmund had always known Fanny's insecurities with his family. Never accepted by the children (aside from Edmund) as a true member of the family, Fanny felt out of place in the world of Mansfield Park. Not servant, not family- she was adrift without purpose here.

Edmund squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It is a wonderful occasion for you to return. Everyone is celebrating the union of Mariah and Geoffrey Rushworth. The attention shall be diverted from your reunion with us." Edmund explained. Fanny silently prayed he was correct in his assumptions. "Oh Fanny. I've missed you. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here. There is someone very important that you must meet." He spoke with such enthusiasm. All at once, Fanny felt her heart drop. She recognized the light in his eyes, the smile on his lips and excitement in his voice. Before he even spoke the words, Fanny knew what was to come. Edmund Bertram was in love.

"She's the only woman I could ever imagine as my wife Fanny. I can't wait for you to meet her. You'll be instant friends, I'm certain of it." Without another word, Edmund opened the door and pulled Fanny out to the patio.

"Look what I found on the front porch," Edmund teased, gaining the attention of the entire group. The world seemed to freeze as a dozen pairs of eyes, all turned and fixed directly on Fanny Price.


End file.
